civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Era (Civ6)
In Civilization VI, as in previous games in the series, an era is a broad representation of the technological and social level your civilization has currently achieved. In a normal game, you always start in the Ancient Era (in other types of games, you may start later), and you progress towards the Information Era. Changing Eras In Civilization VI, as opposed to previous games, both your civilization's scientific and cultural development will allow you to progress through the eras. The advancements of both the technology tree and the civics tree are organized into eras, and you will enter a new era when one of two things happens: # You have a technology or a civic from the new era. # You have all the technologies or civics from your current era. World Eras in Rise and Fall The Rise and Fall expansion modifies the concept of eras by introducing the World Era. This is related to the new Ages mechanic and effectively means that a nation can be in two eras simultaneously: the current World Era and its "Individual Era". Typically the Individual Era of a civilization is more advanced, but sometimes that's not the case; it is fully possible, for example, for the world to enter the Classical Era, while your civilization is still struggling to discover the first tech or civic of that Era, and remain without bridges on its roads! Remember that while Individual Eras continue changing according to the rules described above, the World Era changes centrally based on the median progress of all civilizations in the game, not just your own. Some of the effects of changing eras are now moved from Individual Era change to World Era change. Check below for details. Effects There are several important gameplay effects related to eras: * Roads will upgrade when you enter the Classical Era, again when you enter the Industrial Era, and again on entering the Modern Era. This happens when changing Individual Eras. * Many Policy Cards only work for specific eras. When you progress to a more advanced era, you may find that the Policies you were using are no longer working, or have indeed been replaced altogether! Again, Individual Eras matter here. * The warmonger penalties become progressively more severe with each passing era. They change, however, with the World Era, not Individual Eras. * Every time you enter a new era, all City-States which currently have no quest for you (and are not at war with you) will give you a new quest. Again, World Era change is considered. * Additionally, certain City-States' Suzerain bonuses are related to entering new eras, and will only activate then. * The price of buying tiles will go up with Individual Eras. * Techs and civics from eras before the World Era cost 20% less. * Techs from eras after the World Era cost 20% more. * While not directly gameplay-related, the music playing on a civ’s leader screen changes to reflect that civ’s Individual Era (changing theme at the Medieval, Industrial, and Atomic eras). The selection of ambient music during gameplay also changes to reflect the Individual Eras of the various encountered civs in that game. List of Eras There are eight eras in Civilization VI, similar to Civilization V: Gods & Kings, with a ninth added in Gathering Storm. Also listed are their approximate starting time periods (variations are dependent on player progress in each era). # Ancient Era (4000 BC) # Classical Era (1600 BC) # Medieval Era (120 ~ 200 AD) # Renaissance Era (1100 ~ 1200) # Industrial Era (1625 ~ 1675) # Modern Era (1840 ~ 1860) # Atomic Era (1920 ~ 1950) # Information Era (1960 ~ 2000) # Future Era (2020 ~ 2050) Related achievements Category:Eras (Civ6)